


Two boys by a rainbow

by StepicliffeGrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Boys In Love, Crochet, Crochet art, Fibre art, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Prince of Hell | Yellow-Eyed Demon Sam Winchester, Rainbow, Wincest - Freeform, Yarninating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepicliffeGrey/pseuds/StepicliffeGrey
Summary: Crochet Chesters made using this Ravelry pattern: Ravelry.com/patterns/library/supernatural-mini-amigurumiModified by me.  All mistakes mine.Yellowed eyed Sam because I had yellow buttons, and because Dean loves him no matter what.Wincest or platonic? Take your pick.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Two boys by a rainbow




End file.
